Eu te odeio, mas eu te amo
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA] Supostamene, eles se odiavam. Mas depois de um encontro nos corredores de Hogwarts eles assumem seus verdadeiros sentimentos. [RepublicadaReformulada]
1. Amor e Ódio

Draco andava apressado em direção à aula de Poções, mais uma vez estava atrasado e sabia que Snape ia tirar pontos de sua casa. Uma coisa quase impossível, mas ia acontecer, afinal era a quarta vez que isso acontecia, em duas semanas.

Estava tão ocupado em chegar o mais rápido possível que não percebeu alguém vindo em sua direção, na mesma velocidade que ele e segundos depois os dois esbarraram.O rapaz levantou-se bem rápido e ajudou a outra pessoa a fazer o mesmo e só foi perceber quem era quando entregou os livros que a pessoa tinha derrubado. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu Ginevra Weasley, a garota que muitas vezes o deixava sem sono, que o fazia imaginar diversas maneiras de conquistá-la.

A essa altura ele não se preocupava mais com Snape, que fossem tirados um milhão de pontos da Sonserina, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita de se aproximar de Ginevra. Ao contrário dele, a garota parecia furiosa, quem olhasse bem poderia perceber fumacinhas saindo de suas orelhas quase em chamas de tão vermelhas.

"Você não enxerga, Malfoy? Está no mundo da lua? O que foi, por quê fica me olhando?"

"Você que precisa de óculos, Weasley. Fica pensando no Potter e dá nisso. Até parece que vou ficar olhando pra você."

Ele tinha que ser chato com ela, afinal ninguém sabia de sua atração pela pequena Weasley.

"Você não tem nada a ver com o que eu penso. Agora dá pra me deixar ir, seu imbecil?"

"E eu estou te segurando?"

"Vai ver se eu estou lá na esquina, vai?"

E assim Gina saiu, quase correndo, enquanto Draco admirava a garota e pensava como ela crescera e como ficava bonita quando estava com raiva. E também dizia para si mesmo que nunca ia acontecer nada entre eles, a não ser brigas.

Draco & Gina 

Gina chegara na aula de Transfiguração e já estava sentando na última cadeira, quando a professora McGonagall, disse:

"Srta. Weasley está atrasada novamente".

"Sim professora, tive um pequeno imprevisto."

"Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória e que isso não se repita mais."

"Está bem, professora".

E tudo isso por causa do Malfoy idiota! Ela teria chegado na hora se ele não tivesse derrubado-a. Odiava-o muito! Não sabia como ele conseguia ser tão lesado! Tudo bem que ele tinha uma aparência muito bonita e tal, mas era um completo imbecil, por viver humilhando-a e todos os outros que ele julgava serem inferiores a ele.

Durante as aulas a moça não conseguia se concentrar, sempre pensando no ocorrido, não esquecia a forma como ele tinha olhado para ela. Parecia que sentia algo, uma coisa muito diferente de ódio ou desprezo. E isso a deixava confusa. Desde quando Malfoys tinham sentimentos? Sentimentos bons, claro.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, Gina escutou uma voz muito distante chamá-la, uma voz muito parecida com a do professor de poções... mas não podia ser, ela tinha acabado de ir para a aula de Transfiguração.

"Srta.Weasley!" - era a voz de Severo Snape.

"Sim...am?"

"A Srta. já percebeu que colocou ingredientes a mais, e que por isso a poção não está da cor certa? Que está tudo errado!"

Ela não tinha nem percebido como tinha chegado ali. Até parece que ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Professor, é que...".

"Creio que são menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória. E Estão todos dispensados." - disse Snape com uma cara de nojo

Gina saiu bufando da sala e pensava (meio que pensava muito alto) : " Ótimo, perdi 60 pontos por causa daquele idiota. Pelo menos eu só me lembro desses. Eu odeio o Dra..."

" O que foi, Weasley? Quem você odeia?" - disse uma voz muito debochada..e muito conhecida da garota. Era Draco.

"Interessa?"- Disse Gina

"Claro que não!" - falou um Draco mil vezes mais debochado que o normal.

"Então, para que pergunta?"

" Para te perturbar."

"Ho.Ho.Ho. Estou morrendo de rir, como você é engraçado! Agora sai da minha frente."

"Você não manda em mim, Weasley".

"Ah como é imbecil, eu te odeio Draco Malfoy!".

"Será que odeia mesmo, Ginevra?"- disse Draco, aproximando o rosto

"Oh Merlim, esse daí pirou. Agora está me chamando pelo nome".

"Não posso? Ginevra é seu nome, não?".

"É sim, um nome que eu odeio, aliás. Mas isso não te interessa! E não dou permissão para me chamar por ele, não me chame de nada! Quer dizer, não me chama, esquece que eu existo, ok?".

Gina ia saindo, quando Draco a puxou pelo braço e seus corpos ficaram muitos próximos, olhos nos olhos, um sentindo a respiração do outro, os corações batendo descompassados, a proximidade fez com que Draco a beijasse levemente nos lábios, depois ficaram se olhando mais um tempo, e o rapaz a beijou de novo, mas dessa vez um beijo apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo suave. Depois de estarem quase sem fôlego, Gina empurra Draco, o que deixa o rapaz ali parado sem ação, por alguns minutos, logo depois ele abre um grande sorriso e murmura:

"Ela também gosta de mim. "

E com esse pensamento ele foi para o Salão Principal.

Draco & Gina

Passaram dois meses depois do beijo entre os dois, desde aquele dia o garoto não tivera mais contato com a ruiva. Ela o evitava de todas as maneiras possíveis, sempre que o via ou saía correndo ou fingia que ele era uma parede.Nem mesmo para as refeições Gina aparecia, ou seja, ela não comia, o que deixava Draco mil vezes mais preocupado.  
Pensando nisso, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, apanhou a sua capa de invisibilidade e foi. Sentou-se em um banco no jardim e começou a pensar nela, estava com os olhos fixos no céu quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para cima e a viu com seus longos cabelos ruivos e seus olhos castanhos, que encaravam os dele acinzentados.  
Ela se sentou ao lado dele e por alguns instantes ficaram calados. Depois a garota interrompeu o silêncio falando:  
"Draco, nós precisamos conversar."  
"Eu sei, mas espera... Draco? Disse meu primeiro nome?"  
"Sim, Draco, é seu nome, não?"  
"Muito engraçadinha...Ho.Ho.Ho... estou morrendo de rir".  
"Hm... já ouvi isso antes..."  
Os dois riram e ficaram alguns minutos calados. Foi a vez de Draco interromper o silêncio:  
"Como você me achou aqui?"  
" Bem, eu pedi a capa de invisibilidade do Harry e vim dar um passeio. Esse é meu lugar preferido."  
"O seu?"  
"Sim.. o Meu"  
" Não, é o meu!"  
"Ah... ok, é meu , mas eu divido com você"  
"Certo..."  
Deram mais umas risadinhas tímidas e Gina disse:  
"A gente precisa falar do que houve. Eu não sei o que foi aquilo. "  
"Não sabe? "  
"Não... "  
"Foi um beijo, querida... "  
"Ah como é besta... eu sei o QUÊ foi não sei PORQUÊ aconteceu. Draco, você gosta de mim? "  
O garoto fez uma cara de susto e resolveu dizer a verdade:  
"Sim, há mais ou menos três anos você é como uma idéia fixa na minha cabeça. Eu sei que humilhei você, sua família e seus amigos, mas era um jeito de tentar esconder o que eu sentia e eu não vou te pedir desculpas, porque já é muito embaraçoso para mim estar falando tudo isso, e se eu me desculpar, eu vou cortar meus pulsos logo depois. "  
Dessa vez era Gina quem estava muito assustada, então Draco falou:  
"E você...gosta de mim? "  
"Não"  
"Não? E para quê me perguntou? Só para rir de mim? " - Disse um Draco muito zangado, se levantando.  
"Não, definitivamente, não! Depois dessa é que não gosto mesmo! " - disse uma Gina que ria muito, chorava de tanto rir.  
Quando o rapaz já ia pegando a capa de invisibilidade, ela o puxou pelo braço e disse no seu ouvido: " Eu não gosto de você, porque eu te amo, Draco Malfoy"  
O QUÊ? Agora sim, ele pensava que ela estava louca. Um pouco desconfiado, se afastou dela e falou:  
"Tem certeza? "  
"Não, eu quero ajuda dos universitários! "

"Você é louca..."  
" Eu sei. Nesses dias eu pensei muito sobre isso! Não no fato de eu ser louca, quero dizer, mas no que aconteceu. E cheguei a uma conclusão muito estranha, mas verdadeira."  
"Qual?"  
"Que eu te odeio tanto, mas tanto, que eu te amo. "  
"Viu? Louca... "  
"Totalmente..."  
Os dois ficaram calados alguns segundos e antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ele a puxou e beijou, isso era uma coisa que ele queria fazer desde o dia em que ela saiu correndo. Depois disso, eles se sentaram de novo e o rapaz falou:   
"Por que você me evitou durante todo esse tempo?"  
"Não sei, acho que não estava preparada"  
" Como você ainda vive se nunca mais comeu?"  
"Ahn?"  
"Você não aparece mais no Salão Principal há dois meses"  
" Você repara em tudo, hein!"  
"Sim, agora não enrola e diz."  
"Delicado"  
"Fala, Gininha..."  
"Pelo amor de Merlim...não diz isso!"  
"Ok, agora diz"  
" Bem, eu comia na cozinha... os elfos me deram comida até demais... engordei nesses 2 meses..."

" Nada disso... Você parece abatida..."  
"Eu?"  
"Sim.. tem que comer pra ficar "fortinha" "  
"Ok papi...amanhã eu vou lá no salão...quer dizer...Amanhã não hoje..."  
"Hoje?- e olhando pro relógio disse- Já são 2hs..."  
"Pois é... temos que ir..."  
"Não..vamos ficar"  
"É vamos...e seremos expulsos!"  
"Chata!"  
"Eu sei que sou, obrigada...agora vamos..."  
- Antes de você ir...eu queria saber se você quer ser minha namorada.."  
" Claro que quero!- dando um sorriso. Depois aproximando o rosto do ouvido dele, gritou: "Agora vamos!"  
" É, maltrata...e grita de novo que assim a expulsão será mais fácil!"  
Depois disso, se despediram e cada um foi para seu dormitório, rezando pra que aquele sonho não acabasse.

Draco & Gina 

O namoro dos dois ia muito bem, apesar de ninguém saber sobre eles, bem isso seria até aquele dia. Mais precisamente um sábado, em que havia visita para Hogsmeade. O casal aproveitou que todos foram para o vilarejo e sentiram-se livres para se encontrarem num lugar "público". Estavam no jardim, sentados em um banco, conversando e bem, se beijando, afinal eram namorados e supostamente, o castelo estava quase vazio naquele dia.

Tudo estaria perfeito até um grito acabar com o momento dos dois.

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MINHA IRMÃ?".

"Rony, se acalma, eu vou explicar, fala baixo."- disse Gina olhando para as pessoas que se aproximavam.

"Ah, mas não mesmo! Você só pode estar enfeitiçada! Não lembra de tudo o que ele disse, as ofensas, humilhações? E o diário do Riddle? Você esqueceu de tudo?"

"Sim, Rony, mas é o passado, ele mudou.. ele...ele não é mais assim!"

"Você deve estar louca! E pode Ter certeza que a mamãe e o papai irão saber que você e esse filhote de comensal estão namorando!"

E com isso saiu correndo para o castelo. Os poucos alunos que tinham ficado lá, estavam impressionados com a cena, não precisava o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ficarem sabendo, alguém (uma pessoa que estava vigiando Draco nos últimos dias) ia se encarregar de falar com Lúcio e isso era muito pior que um "ataquezinho do Roniquinho".

Draco & Gina Nota da Autora: Essa é minha primeira fic. Eu estou tentando ajeitar os erros que ela tem e deixar a história melhorzinha. Eu sei que é difícil, mas estou tentando. Bem, é uma shortfic, ela seria grande se eu não tivesse cortado as partes que tinha o casal Harry/Hermione e o Rony/Luna. Bem, alguém pode deixar reviews? Se puderem eu fico feliz demais! Então é isso, beijos! 

Manu Black


	2. Desentedimentos

Gina estava dormindo profundamente quando ouviu uma coruja arranhando o vidro da janela. Tentou ignorar o animal, mas ele era muito persistente. Decidiu levantar-se, foi até o lugar em que a coruja estava e reconheceu como Pichi, a coruja de Rony. Ok, sabia que ele já tinha ido fazer fofocas para sua mãe.

Deixou o animal entrar e pegou a carta. Um envelope vermelho, quase da cor dos seus cabelos balançava na sua mão, se ela não o abrisse, ele explodiria. Abriu-o e ele começou a gritar:

"**GINEVRA WEASLEY!**

**UM MALFOY? INACEITÁVEL! VERGONHA PARA A FAMÍLIA. FALTA DE CARÁTER! VOCÊ ENFEITIÇADA! MAGIA NEGRA! USO DE ERVAS PROIBIDAS! UM ABSURDO! COMPLETAMENTE DECEPCIONADA! CINCO DIAS PARA ACABAR! SENÃO...SÉRIAS PROVIDÊNCIAS"**

E a garota só pensava em uma coisa:

"Eu vou matar o Rony."

Draco e Gina 

E no Salão Principal...

Draco estava muito feliz com Gina, como nunca tinha sentido antes, se é que antes ele já tinha ficado feliz. Tudo nela o deixava fascinado: os olhos cor de chocolate, os cabelos muito vermelhos e o cheiro dela que ficava impregnado no nariz, na roupa, na vida dele a cada encontro. Em meio a esses pensamentos, o rapaz despertou com uma coruja segurando no bico um envelope vermelho e ele até já sabia de quem era e o motivo. Pegou o envelope e esse começou a "gritar" :

"DRACO MALFOY, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? UMA WEASLEY? FAÇA-ME O FAVOR! FIQUE SABENDO QUE OU VOCÊ ACABA COM ESSE NAMORO OU VAI VER O QUE TE ESPERA. VOCÊ TEM CINCO DIAS! SE ATÉ LÁ NÃO ACABAR COM ESSA IDIOTICE, MINHA INFORMANTE ENTRARÁ EM CONTATO COMIGO."

E assim o envelope pegou fogo, o rapaz parecia não se importar, só queria saber quem era a tal informante. De súbito teve uma idéia:

Pansy, por que você foi dizer a ele?

Draquinho, olha...desculpa, eu estava com ciúmes.

Ainda por cima é burra. Pra burro só falta as penas.

Mas burro não tem pena..

Então já está completo!

Ah..Draquinho...

Draquinho é o meu olho.. se você não desfizer essa burrada, prepare-se porque eu vou te matar.

Ok, Draquinho..

**Draco e Gina**

Gina estava com ódio do irmão, nunca pensou que ele chegasse a esse ponto. Era simplesmente ridículo ficar fazendo "fofoquinha" para a mãe deles. Foi arrancada desses pensamentos por uma coruja que pousou no ombro direito da garota, o pássaro trazia um pergaminho no bico. Ela o tirou e leu:

"_Ginevra Weasley,_

_Vá até a árvore próxima ao lago, e você descobrirá quem é o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Às 18hs.Ass: Anônimo"_

A garota ficou assustada com a carta, mas resolveu ir. Tinha certeza que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto e muito mau gosto. Faltando quinze minutos para as seis da tarde ela foi à árvore, e se deparou com uma cena que ela não esperava ver: Draco e Pansy se beijando. Na hora pensou que ia cair, mas o ódio foi mais forte. Aproximou-se dos dois e disse, quase gritando:

"Não seria melhor, vocês arranjarem algum lugar mais reservado?".

"Ginevra, não é o que você está pensando."- disse Draco empurrando Pansy.

"Não? Pois é exatamente o que eu estou pensando, você e essa daí se agarrando. Parabéns, você quase me enganou".- disse Gina

"Amor, você está enganada. Ela que me agarrou e..."

"Agarrou e você adorou, não é mesmo? Quer saber, fica com ela, e não me procura mais, eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy!"- disse isso e saiu correndo, sem se importar com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Draco e Gina 

Draco estava indo para a aula de Feitiços, quando uma coruja deixou cair na sua cabeça um pergaminho, o pegou do chão e leu:

"_Querido Draco,_

_Encontre-me às 18hs na árvore próxima do lago._

_Com Amor,_

_G.M.W"_

Depois do berrador só um encontro com a "sua ruiva" podia deixa-lo alegre. Foi até o local, faltava meia hora para as seis da tarde, chegou lá e viu Pansy. E antes de tentar pensar em algo, essa começou:

Draquinho, eu andei pensando...

Que milagre, Pansy... Andar e pensar ao mesmo tempo deve ser uma proeza para você!

Então, eu só vou escrever ao Lúcio se você me beijar aqui, pela última vez.

O QUÊ? Então nem precisa escrever, deixa que eu mesmo me encarrego disso

Nesse momento, Pansy viu Gina se aproximando e puxou Draco para si, beijando o rapaz, que ficou sem saber o que fazer, não conseguia se soltar, a buldogue o agarrava com força, muita força, parecia que todos os ossos dele iam ser partidos ali mesmo. Ouviu a voz de Gina e tudo fez sentido: ela tinha preparado uma armadilha. Tentou convencer a namorada, mas essa não deu atenção. Quando ela saiu, teve vontade de matar Pansy, que ria muito alto, ele seria capaz de dar uma _Avada_ nela ali mesmo, sem remorso algum. Mas resolveu se controlar e só disse uma coisa:

"Quem ri por último, ri melhor."- disse isso e saiu.

Draco e Gina 


	3. Desfazendo caveiras e aceitando

Fazia um mês que Draco e Gina não se falavam. Ela o evitava sempre que ele tentava alguma aproximação, vivia chorando pelos cantos e não se alimentava direito, dando ao seu rosto uma cor pálida.

A ruiva estava indo para a aula de Poções, como sempre estava atrasada, mas não conseguia correr, se sentia fraca demais para isso, então andava lentamente, quando viu Draco se aproximando, queria fugir dele, mas as pernas não obedeciam, tudo foi ficando escuro até perder os sentidos.

Draco e Gina 

Draco andava em direção a aula de Transfiguração, estava atrasado, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de ir assisti-la, por isso andava calmamente, quando a viu: "sua ruiva", ela estava muito pálida e mais magra. Estava próximo a ela quando essa perdeu os sentidos e caiu nos braços do loiro.

O rapaz foi correndo, com ela nos braços, para a Ala Hospitalar e pediu à enfermeira que o deixasse ficar ali até ela acordar, a mulher assentiu vendo a ansiedade do garoto. Depois de muita espera, a garota acordou. Com os olhos semifechados e a voz fraca, ela falou:

"Draco...".

"Ginevra... descansa... você está fraca...".

"Bem que você disse para eu comer."- disse Gina forçando um sorriso.

"Não pensa em nada... só descansa..."

"Draco, você me ama?".

"Você sabe que eu te amo, mais do que eu me amo, e se algo te acontecer, eu morro... por isso, como eu não quero morrer ainda, descansa e amanhã você vai estar melhor."

"E a Pansy? Você também a ama?".

"Ginevra, você é muito teimosa. E não, eu odeio a Pansy, naquele dia ela armou para a gente ficar separado e você não me deu chance de explicar. Ela ameaçou contar ao meu pai, que eu não tinha terminado com você e disse que eu tinha que beija-la para ela não falar nada. Eu disse que preferia falar com o Lúcio, mas ela ficou louca e me puxou, e me segurava com força que eu não pude me soltar".

"Tanta força assim?".

"Sim, eu nunca vi um buldogue Ter tanta força daquele jeito".

Gina riu, um riso muito fraco e Draco continuou:

"Ginevra, se for preciso eu deixo de ser um Malfoy para ficar com você. Eu nunca pensei que sentiria por alguém, o que eu sinto por você. Um Malfoy não era capaz de amar, até eu te conhecer, e sinceramente, que se dane Malfoy e Weasley, o que importa é você e eu, Ginevra e Draco".

"Nunca pensei que você fosse dizer essas coisas..."

"Não até te conhecer... agora descansa..."

E assim ela fez. Dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios. Draco pediu, novamente, a enfermeira para ficar lá e ela assentiu.

Depois de três dias, Gina recebeu alta da Ala Hospitalar, a enfermeira a fez jurar que ia comer direito. Quando ia saindo, se encontrou com Draco.

"Bom dia, Ginevra."

"Bom dia, Draco... eu queria falar com você..."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Hm... sobre o beijo da Pansy...".

"De novo? Você não acredita em mim?"

"Calma, filho do apressadinho. Eu queria pedir desculpas por não Ter deixado você se explicar."

"Tudo bem... mas você vai Ter que pagar um preço muito caro..."

"Qual?"- disse Gina fingindo- se de inocente

"Esse..."

Colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela e a puxou para perto, a beijou apaixonadamente, até serem interrompidos:

"Hem Hem"

"O QUÊ?"- disseram os dois juntos

"Calma, não é a Umbridge, sou eu Gininha..."- era a voz de Rony

"Gininha é teu passado e ... já vai implicar é?"

"Não... é só para avisar que eu já escrevi para a mamãe e desfiz a caveira dele"- disse apontando para Draco- "mas esteja avisado que se fizer algo de ruim para a minha irmã... você vai se arrepender"- dizendo isso saiu..

Os dois não acreditavam que tinha um a menos contra eles, agora só faltava o Lúcio e a buldogue, ops, a Pansy.


	4. E o fim

Passado um ano, era a formatura de Draco. A batalha final contra Voldemort já havia ocorrido e a profecia tinha se concretizado: apenas um sobreviveu, e novamente, Harry Potter venceu o Lord das Trevas. Na guerra, Draco tinha se juntado ao grupo de Harry, ele não ia ficar do lado pai, tudo o que ele queria era não tirar vidas, só foi capaz de tirar uma: a de Lúcio, pois esse ao saber que Draco estava do lado de Potter, quis mata-lo e quando lançou o feitiço fatal atingiu a mãe do rapaz, Narcisa. Transtornado, matou o pai da mesma forma, sem ao menos dar chance de ele reagir.

Mas o rapaz tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente, não queria que nada estragasse aquele dia, não era importante por que ele se formava, mas por que ele ia pedir Gina em casamento.

Faltando quinze minutos para as oito da noite, Draco vestia um smoking preto e seus cabelos loiros não tinham mais um quilo de gel, estavam apenas molhados e caíam nos olhos. Foi esperar a namorada próximo ao retrato da mulher gorda. Esperou durante meia-hora, quando a viu sair pelo buraco do retrato. Ela estava muito bonita, com um vestido vermelho que deixava suas costas nuas e o cabelo estava solto, indo parar na metade das costas. Ofereceu o braço à moça e foram ao Salão Principal, quando chegaram lá chamaram atenção de todos, estavam perfeitos, faziam um belo casal.

Dumbledore começou a celebração, parabenizou os formandos e falou mais algumas coisas. Depois de algum tempo, deu início ao baile. A música era lenta e Draco resolveu que a hora de fazer o pedido era aquela. Puxou a namorada para fora e disse:

"Ginevra

"Sim..."

"Eu queria te dizer algo...Dizer não...pedir"

"Peça...".

"Você quer ser minha esposa?".

"O QUÊ?"

"Calma... não é agora"- tentou rir, mas não conseguia, achava que ela ia dizer um NÃO bem grande, mas continuou- "Eu sei que pode dar errado, mas também pode dar certo. Então, eu quero arriscar... você quer ?"

"Claro que eu quero!".

"Isso é um SIM, né?".

"Sim, isso é um SIM!".

O rapaz tira do bolso uma caixinha preta onde estão duas alianças, uma com D.M e a outra com V.M, ele ficou com as iniciais dela e ela com as dele, depois de trocarem as alianças, selaram o noivado com um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Draco e Gina 

Draco estava nervoso. Era o dia do seu casamento, nem acreditava que o dia tinha chegado. Teria a "sua ruiva" agora para a vida toda. Levantou cedo, não conseguia dormir mais, o casamento ocorreria as oito da noite e ainda era cinco da manhã. Começou a pensar em várias coisas, na forma que começaram o namoro, um "esbarrão" foi o início, se bem que ele já estava interessado nela há muito tempo, só não imaginava que ela correspondesse ao sentimento..

Pensava no dia que começaram a namorar, o jeito que ela ria, apesar de ela estar rindo da cara dele o riso dele era o mais lindo que existia. O jeito como ela o escutava e sempre fazia os comentários certos, o olhar dela para ele, que era reservado só para ele.Pensou que ia perdê-la no dia que "beijou" Pansy e sem ela na vida dele tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Sua vida ia ficar triste, sem razão e ia acabar sendo o que o pai planejou a vida inteira: um comensal da morte. E ele não queria nada disso, queria ser feliz, alguém para amar e alguém para ama- lo, Ter sua própria família e se possível, não fazer mais mal a ninguém.

Lembrou o dia que a mãe foi morta pelo pai, o ódio que sentia por aquele homem tinha aumentado, por isso o matou. Ele nunca tinha sido um pai presente, que se importasse, só queria que ele fosse comensal (a cara dele já estava escrito COMENSAL).

Lembrou do jeito que ela o mudou. Não humilhava mais os sangue-ruins, não dizia mais nem uma piadinha com a família dela e até que agora tinha uma certa amizade com Potter, tudo por causa da "sua ruiva", ela o tinha trazido das trevas para a luz.

Quando acordou dos pensamentos já era quase cinco horas da tarde. Tinha que se preparar.Agora teriam a vida toda pela frente, sempre estariam juntos e não existia mais ninguém que os separasse, nem mesmo a morte, iriam viver juntos até mesmo na eternidade.

Gina e Draco 

Gina acordara naquela manhã muito nervosa. Era o dia do seu casamento, além disso teria que dar uma notícia a Draco, ela estava grávida de gêmeos. Levantou da cama e começou a pensar em como tudo começou.

Lembrou de como Draco lutou por eles dois, estava disposto a perder tudo, até mesmo a vida, ainda bem que no duelo entre ele e o pai, o filho sobreviveu, naquele dia ela presenciou tudo, quando Lúcio lançou o feitiço e apontou a varinha, pensou que ia perder Draco para sempre.

Lembrava da primeira conversa deles, no jardim, rindo de qualquer coisa, dela rindo dele e ele ficando com a cara feia e os olhos que tentavam ficar frios.

Lembrava do irmão pegando os dois se beijando e dizendo que ia escrever para a mãe deles, dizendo que o Malfoy não prestava, mas ela não se importava, gostava dele daquele jeito.

Lembrou de como tinha que se dividir em duas para visitar ele e a família durante os passeios a Hogsmeade, no sétimo ano. Como ele sempre convencia a ficar mais um pouco e ela acabava se atrasando para ir ver os parentes.

Lembrava a forma de ele olha-la e decifrar o que ela estava pensando.

Lembrava dos beijos que começavam tão calmos e depois ficavam quentes, e cada vez que tinham que se separar para respirar ela reclamava.

Gina saiu da cama e já passava da uma hora da tarde, tinha que se preparar, teria que ser a noiva mais bonita, já que tinha o noivo mais belo do mundo.

**Gina e Draco** **Draco e Gina**

Draco foi para a Igreja uma hora adiantado, estava muito nervoso, e é claro que foi o primeiro a chegar, ainda estavam arrumando o local quando ele chegou. Passada meia hora, começaram a chegar os convidados, primeiro a família Weasley( Arthur, Molly, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e Rony e Luna), depois os Potter (Harry e Hermione) e depois o restante. Dumbledore e McGonagall eram os padrinhos do casal.

.As horas foram passando e assim, deu oito e meia... oito e quarenta e cinco e Draco já não agüentava mais, pensava que Gina não ia mais, tinha desistido. Hermione e Luna tentaram, em vão, argumentar que noivas atrasam, mas para o rapaz aquilo era demais, já estava mais de uma hora atrasada, quando às nove horas em ponto as portas da igreja foram abertas e primeiro entraram as damas de honra, depois o menino que levava as alianças ( que era o filho de Gui e Fleur) e depois ela, Gina, que vinha toda de branco com os braços dados com o pai.

Ao chegar próximo ao noivo ele levantou o véu e deu um beijo na testa dela, se ajoelharam e ouviram as palavras do padre ( o que para Draco era o de menos e que podia tirar aquela parte), quando finalmente foram para a parte mais interessante:

"Draco Malfoy você aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua legítima esposa, para ama-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito."

"Ginevra Weasley, você aceita Draco Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo, para amo-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito"

"Alguém aqui tem algo contra essa união?"- disse o padre, vendo que ninguém falava ele continuou- "vocês estão unidos perante a Deus e o que ele une o homem não separa. Pode beijar a noiva."

E se beijaram...

Depois do casamento, houve uma pequena recepção na Mansão Malfoy, somente para os amigos e depois que todos foram embora, Draco pegou a noiva nos braços e se dirigiu até o quarto dele, ia começar a beija-la quando ela o impediu e disse:

"Draco, aqui está o seu presente de casamento."- disse isso entregando a ele um envelope.

O rapaz não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mesmo assim pegou o envelope, abriu e leu. Simplesmente não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, com certeza, aquela era a noite mais feliz da vida dele, tinha se casado e os filhos já estavam a caminho.

Gina estava apreensiva com a falta de reação dele, então resolveu falar:

"E aí, o que você acha?"

"Eu acho que isso tudo é um sonho do qual eu nunca mais quero acordar."

Beijou a esposa apaixonadamente e depois foram dormir, agora eles estavam completos. Não vamos dizer que eles viveram felizes para sempre, ninguém vive, e ainda mais um sendo um Weasley e o outro Malfoy, mas foram felizes na medida do possível, sempre se amando e respeitando e nem a morte pode acabar com aquele sentimento.

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora**: Certo, eu sou muito lesada! Eu tinha esquecido de tirar a parte que dizia que o Harry e a Hermione eram padrinhos do Draco, isso daria certo se tivesse a parte H/Hr aki...hauahauahua...Foi mal gente!

**Agradecimentos: **

**Luh:** Valeus pelas dicas! ) Eu tinha esquecido de tirar a parte H/Hr.hohihohi Eu sei que foi apressado, essa foi minha primeira fic e eu não sabia fazer suspense. O Draco ta muy fluffy né? Euu adoro quando ele é fluffy, eu sei que é errado, mas fazer o que! Brigada pela review, ta? Eu espero que leia minhas outras fics e que goste! Beijos!

**Ronnie Weezhy:** Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Princesa Chi:** ô brigada pela review! Eu publiquei tudo de uma vez porque eu sou doida, fia...heheehehehe... ) Beijos!

**Jully:** Talvez eu faça uma fic a parte com as outras partes...hehehehehe ) Beijos!

**Myla Kane Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou! Eu talvez faça uma fic H/Hr com as partes que eu tirei dessa fic ) Beijos!

Ainnn GENTE MANDA MAIX REVIEWS!  
BEIJOS!

Manu Black 


End file.
